Bonnie kidnaps and attempts to kill Kim
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: My entry for Stormchaser90's Heebie Jeebie Hullabaloo Halloween Story Contest, after one too many snubs at her intelligence by Kim, Bonnie kidnaps her and attempts to kill her...too bad Kim has been held captive so many times and isn't afraid of that anymore. (terror-humor)


**This is my entry for the "Stormchaser90's Heebie Jeebie Hullabaloo Halloween Story Contest". I mean, it isn't me in my top game, and I don't really expect to win, but it's just for fun, right? Also it's just silly humor, I hope you enjoy it. Have fun, it's Spooky (Or Spoopy if you wanna go that route)**

* * *

"Vampires and ghosts and other supernatural beings are just voodo mumbo jumbo that humans create to explain things they don't understand! It's simple really!" It's just...things..really...simply...eh

Kim lifted an eyebrow, in that fashion that only teens were able to do, but with enough practice she had kept, though not without its previous efficacy. A sort of "Really?". Maybe it had to do with some of her so called "activities", some of which involved and utterly disproved the theory proposed by her rival, and complete moron, might she add, Bonnie. But she was trying to sound smart, and by trying to sound smart she had said the stupidest thing she had possibly ever said.

And for Bonnie that was quite the achievement, she really meant it. This was Bonnie Rockwaller, the same Bonnie who had thought that missing an entire week of classes wouldn't affect her grades. Bonnie Rockwaller, the Bonnie who was only interested in being the stereotypical mean alpha bitch.

Kim smiled, a derisive smile that was unlike her, but that always crept up to her face when it came time to talk about Bonnie Rockwaller. She hated her, they had been rivals ever since they were freshmen in highschool, it was ridiculous the amount of animosity directed towards one another. And as the old captain of the cheer squad, Kim had to use every ounce of restraint not to go into a screaming streak against her. She had always been undermining her authority, always going against her word.

But, but, she could ignore that, Kim Possible was the quintessential good girl, after all, wasn't what she did, in a way, the ultimate good act? Helping others despite her limitations? In spite of all that? Being just a teenager? Calling in favors?

Not that she could worry about that. She felt a vein throbbing in her head as she looked at Bonnie, who always made her feel this way, so annoyed, so...so…

She had to put her in her place.

"Bonnie, you've been held captive by mutants, and almost been killed by a possessed man, you know ghosts exist!"

Kim had never lived until that moment. The moment where Bonnie entire frame shook, and her knees went weak, she went pale and her mouth flopped like that of a fish out of water, desperately gasping for air, she had been totally served.

It was true, she hadn't thought back to those hellish weeks back in high school in years, but then again she didn't like to think back to those times….she had had to go to summer school. And who wanted to spend their summer not getting sun tanned, and instead...and she groaned at that (with a massive ugh)...learning? Whom exactly?

"Well I...mean...I hum...I...yeah...b...but...look...I…"

"Yeah?"

Derisive smile now one of full enjoyment, Kim was enjoying this far too much for a healthy adult who didn't hold any grudges. But nobody had ever said that she was a healthy mature grownup...thought she mostly was...Bonnie was just a raw nerve.

Really when it came time for their 10th year Halloween meeting , happening on the 31st, Kim had had everything in her life gone right, she had gone to college, she had had a career in Global Justice, and she had even made amends with lots of her previous enemies. You can't keep being evil forever, And as your body ages, You tend to give it all up. But Bonnie? She was still the mean queen bitch she hated, showing no signs of improving.

Bonnie had had a rougher life, after his breakup with Junior had left her with pretty much nothing, and still doing high school, she finally finished it and worked a series of meager paying jobs. She resented her life. And that only made her even more bad tempered. She read one or two philosophy books and pretended that that made her smart, when in fact she hadn't even gone to college.

So it had come to this conversation, she had caught up wind of Kim (still with Ron) discussing a recent case they had had, about a mystical monkey whatever he had found. - Ron now worked studying those, since he was the only living, breathing, not in stone embodiment of these artifacts. When Bonnie interfered.. Willing to show her (ignorant) opinion.

She had been schooled.

Red as she was, Ron, in his kind state kind of felt sorry for her. He didn't know half of the expository dialogue that the narrator (to tooth its own horn) so masterfully provided, but he still felt that things were getting way out of hand.

"Harsh much, Kp?" - He whispered to her. Knowing better than to publically criticise his wife in front of a crowd of old peers. Even if most of those high school peers weren't really all that interested in the drama happening there.

Kim's veins throbbed, now Ron had the audacity to correct him? How dare he? Oh he was going to get the paddle when they got home tonight. But she also knew better than to make a scene, and he was probably right, they weren't teens anymore, she shouldn't listen to Bonnie's moronic and stupid thread of conversation, she wasn't stuck in a room with her for hours of each day.

"I'm going to get some of that Party Punch." - One of the advantages of being a legal adult was that she was able to drink all that she wanted, and she needed it, specially with Bonnie spilling out her rhetoric all over the carpet like it was prom night all over again and she had sneaked in drinks.

"Possible!" - Great now it was Barkin that was closing in on her. Yup it was still the same man from her childhood and teenage hood. the same large towering man, who was still taller than her, the voice still enough to frighten anyone. She had long since lost the fear of him she held as a freshman, though. He was nothing compared to the Global Justice Instructors, or Betty when you made a mistake...she had learned that the hard way. When you dealt with people life's.

"I'm so proud of you! You're the only one who actually did something of worth with your life!" - Was the man actually crying? He was! Kim carefully tried to dodge around him but she couldn't without upsetting the corpses shuffling around and dancing and talking. The man was closing in. All combat training she had shuffled in? Was he a threat? Unlikely, he was drunk, he could easily be stopped. He just wanted a…

Oh please no…Barkin's hugs were notorious for their rib crushing ability, they put some of the contraptions her old archnemesis did to shame. and he was closing in.

She didn't have space to roll and even if she did there was a zero percent chance of herself rolling in the covered floor of the school gymnasium in her little black dress, and her smooth legs.

She got her communication device out, it had been upgraded since her teenage years, it could now quickly scan a building, and devise an escape path in 3 to 6 seconds. While math wasn't her strong point she calculated she had that long at least.

The device beeped, indicating an escape route. If she were to contort in a ball this way (technically not a roll, so it wouldn't dirty up her dress),l and crawl up a little that way.. She immediately got to work.

As Barkin tried to catch her, like an ex football player who was nearing his sixtieth birthday would, bending on his knees, she went on. She felt the tip of his fingers touch her, and was it just her impression or were they hot? Almost like fire? It reminded her of her many battles with Shego in the past. But why would Mr. Barkin's hands be hot? She had no time to worry about that as she kept moving.

She got to the punch as she placed a hand around one of the little plastic cups and took a swig of it. This day had just been emotionally draining. What with meeting up with Bonnie and hearing her dumb replies. she drank one or two glasses.

She immediately felt drowzy and felt her legs weaken, she could feel herself falling forwards towards the table.

A clang was heard as the punch was dropped to the ground as a body fell on top of it. Kim's own.

Kim woke up. She looked around at the place, though she really couldn't see much, the light was turned off. She felt uncomfortable, and her head and body hurt like heck. Specially her chest where she had fallen on top of glass.

Though she couldn't know that, what she could know was that she felt sore and that she couldn't see a thing. She tried pushing one of her hands to her chest, to see what was wrong...but she couldn't. They were held down.

"Hello Kim" - A voice came out of of somewhere besides her, and even with trying to deepen the voice, she recognised the voice instantaneously.

"Bonnie! What is the meaning of this!"

Bonnie laughed, gloating.

"Oh I think it's time for a little fun…" - Kim struggled to free herself of her bounds, hip thrusting despite the pain it brought her. - "Don't you?"

Kim had been caught in plenty of deathly traps before, she knew how this worked, she wasn't afraid. She just had to make her gloat while she found a way to get herself out of this.

"Oh very well, what did you do? I suppose you told Mr Barkin how well I was doing so he cornered me so I had no choice but to run to the punch? And also annoyed me so I turned to drinking?"

Bonnie looked thoughtful.

"Nope, I still don't think there aren't ghosts or mutants, I just think people are crazy, like in that cartoon, it's always a guy in a mask, you know?" - She removed a finger from her chin. - "But yeah, I put some sleeping medicine in the punch. It was easy I just had to use my very good looks to enter before anyone else and mix them in."

Kim wanted to retch, but she had to keep making her talk.

"So...you spiked the drinks, huh? Whoah, you really got me!" - Her acting was more fake than real, but that was ok, Bonnie was so dumb, she was sure Bonnie wouldn't get it. She thought she caught something in the corner of her eye. Something blond. Perfect.

"Oh by the way? Where's Ron?"

"Oh that bozo? I totally left him behind, he didn't even notice me taking you, he's so dumb, though he did say he had to go some time before me…"

What Bonnie couldn't have known was that Ron had seen her fall and had decided to follow whomever was responsible. Afraid to confront them in public where they might have hypnotized or have robot followers, or hypnotized robot followers (ron had seen a lot), he just saw who took Kim. Seeing Bonnie, he had followed her, 3 cars behind. He didn't know where they were going, but they were there.

He wasn't the one that usually made the plans, he was usually the distraction but it was time to step up. For Kim, his darling Kim.

He had climbed a window. Though it was a darn near moonless night he could see just enough. Bonnie had now turned on the light and he could see the siniister grin on her face, the only thing that lighted her face. Maybe it was all the dental care she had done, but it was very smooth and shone brightly.

Kim's eyes were drawn to Ron, she felt confident enough to stop doing what felt most unnatural to her, stop pretending to be impressed by Bonnie.

In fact she was going to poke holes in her theory.

"That was a dumb plan, how would you know that I would be the only one drinking from the punch? What if some other ex-student drank? Would you also drag them here?"

Bonnie smirked turned into a whimper of fury. she pushed herself in front of Kim as Ron looked around at the place where they were, it was a cottage of some sort, it reminded him of that blasted camp where he had gone all those years ago. The walls were damp, and the smell of mud and clary was constant. It was like they had been transported all the way to Louisiana. Or a Swamp. Proof enough? The mosquitoes hovering over the one dank light that barely lighted the two people being held by wrist and ankle straps. The straps were made of leather, and though the two of them could probably fight them off in due time, time was something the two of them didn't really have.

Ron gently opened up the window. Though he wasn't expecting it to creak like it wasn't oiled up in 100 years. which it wasn't. Bonnie's gaze immediately shifted towards him and, at that point, he knew what he had to do. He let himself fall to the rotten wooden floor, almost falling through one of the wooden boardings and he assumed a fighting stance.

Bonnie stepped back one or two steps, before seemingly grabbing something out of a table. It wasn't very long, but it shone with the soft light that came from the ceiling light. It was a scalpel,

"whoah"

"Yeah, whoah! I mean, stop treating me like I'm a moron!"

Kim snortled.

Bonnie approached the scalpel from her face.

"Anything you got to say, perfect girl?"

"Not it's just, you just opened yourself to attack"

And, indeed, as she had turned her back on Ron to deliver her speech on to Kim, Ron had neutralised her, kicking her in the back and put a foot over her back. She got to smell the sweet Louisiana smell of swamp, bugs, and whatever else.

As Ron freed Kim, Bonnie just whimpered knowing she had been defeated. She would go on to claim she just didn't feel like she was appreciated enough as a smart person.

Ironically enough? She was amongst the smartest in jail, only the dumbest try to attack Kim Possible, and jail was quickly filling with criminals who did that, though none tried to kill her like that. not in years. Kim would go on to say "It was no big." She hadn't had that much fun since her teenage years.


End file.
